My Final Hours
by SilentShade5
Summary: The story of one U.B.C.S soldier in Raccoon City. Intense violence,gore, and harsh language
1. Massacre

All rights reserved by Capcom, I own no part of Resident Evil. All knowledge I have is based on the numerous RE titles I've played, and the books i've read. Now please enjoy the story. 

My Final Hours Ch.1 massacre

I knew that they weren't telling us everything. Umbrella always gave their mercenaries a thorough briefing before each mission. This mission had been covered in less than an hour briefing. Something was wrong, but I just couldn't place my finger on it. My squad consisted of fifteen men, which was much smaller than the other units that were about to be deployed. We had been sitting in the helicopter for quite awhile before my squad leader finally spoke to me.

"Keep your eyes open Scott!" he cried over the helicopter engines. I nodded before rechecking my weapon and ammo supply. We were about to rope our way onto a landing pad in the southern part of Raccoon city. I thought the name was horrible. Who could honestly be satisfied with naming their town after a raccoon? My mind came back on task as the men began throwing ropes out of the open sides of the helicopter. I stood up and followed Gomez down one of the ropes. My unit fanned out and began moving through the landing pad's buildings.

"I hear that we're going to be fighting some people that have lost their marbles." whispered Gomez. I shrugged and shoved open the door to the bottom level of the launch pad. After going down some winding stairs, we ended up in a large lobby. I flipped the safety off on my trusty M4A1 assault rifle. Sanders led the way out the front door. The streets were empty, but the air was toxic. The stench of death was everywhere. I also noted how dark it was, even though it was the afternoon. Webster started giving orders to the men. We moved in a staggered formation northward. I saw a sign for the uptown district. The silence of the squad was occasionally broken by gunfire and screaming. We were just turning onto a long, wide parking lot when Gomez held up a fist. We all stopped and checked our weapons. About fifty yards ahead was a person, standing with his back turned.

"You, are you hurt? we're here to rescue you!" called Gomez at the person's back. No acknowledgement was heard. Next Gomez picked up a stray rock and threw it at the person. The rock make a sickening squish as it embedded itself in the person's head. I opened my mouth in astonishment as the person began to turn. I could just barely make out the details. The light cast by a nearby streetlamp showed a grotesque face, skin peeling away, solid white eyes, and blood all over him. My brain knew what it was, but I still couldn't believe it. Zombie.

"rraaariaiaiaarrrr" moaned the creature as he started to lurch forward. His mouth opened and closed, as if he was hungry. Before long his moans were joined by more. Zombies began shuffling into the parking lot. Webster quickly organized us into a firing line.

" Fire! now!" cried the officer. I snapped my rifle up and fired a three round burst, catching the first zombie in the chest. The creature shrugged off the rounds and continued lurching towards us. I quickly changed my tactics as the other men began firing. Spent shell casings began littering the lot as the men poured on the pressure.

"Aim for the faces of these fuckers!" I shouted before blowing a zombie's head in two. the squad complied and the creatures started falling. The problem was that there were to many. The line became tighter as the monsters inched closer, even under the heavy fire of our assault rifles.  
"Why won't they die"  
"Shut up and keep shooting"  
"Stay back"  
"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

I could barely hear them over my rifle, our line started to collapse as the zombies came within Melee range. One zombie grabbed Gomez before tearing a large chunk out of his neck. Gomez screamed as the monster began to chew. I quickly blasted my way through the zombie horde. The squad was decimated. Webster tried to help one of them stand after being bitten, but was grabbed from behind. The monsters bit hard into the soldiers, even as the humans continued firing. The amount of bullets being fired dwindled as the squad became scattered across the lot. We were surrounded. I screamed as more of them advanced on me. My rifle clicked empty. I hammered a new magazine into the chamber and started fighting toward a group of men backing towards a carpentry shop.  
"Look out!" I cried. I wasn't loud enough. Zombies crashed through the large windows. The men were taken by surprise. Screaming, gunfire, grenades, Moans. I heard many things during the next ten minutes. I stood in the middle of the lot, firing at anything moving. They encircled me before moving in. I spun on my heels, shooting until my rifle went dry again.

"Eat this bastards!" I cried as I blasted a hole into the face of a woman with my sidearm. A smile played across my lips before I unhooked a grenade. I waited a couple more seconds before priming the weapon. I quickly shoved one of the zombies aside while dropping the bomb. My feet left the ground as the explosion from the grenade lifted me off the ground. I landed in a heap at the west side of the parking lot. I felt terrible, and suddenly blacked out. During that time I dreamt. I could see my squad running away from something. I tried to run beside them, but no matter how hard I ran I couldn't catch them. The men were firing at something in the shadows. I tripped and quickly looked above me. The squad was being eaten alive. One of the zombies bit me, then I woke up. I slowly regained conciousness. There was something that felt like a mosquito biting my left shoulder blade.

"FUCK!" I shouted when I realized what was biting me. One of the zombies had lived. I quickly rolled to the right and face the attacker. It had one eye missing, and had no lips. It looked like it was smiling as I shoved my handgun into its mouth and squeezed the trigger. Blood splashed everywhere. I breathed heavily as I stood up. A few seconds later I vomitted.


	2. Resolve

All rights reserved by Capcom, I own no part of Resident Evil. All knowledge I have is based on the numerous RE titles I've played, and the books i've read. Now please enjoy the story.

My Final Hours Ch.2 resolve

I stood in that parking lot for a long time. My ankles were covered by the hundreds of shell casings expended by my desperate squad. The stench of death was fresh now, and blood was everywhere. My comrades lay where they fell, while some had trails of blood leading to their mutilated corpses. Their faces wore looks of terror, astonishment, and fear. It was at that time that I felt truly alone. The shadow of death was the only witness to my complete isolation. I quickly snapped out of my trance when a fresh stab of pain shot through my back. I lurched forward onto my knees. My mind immediately went into its soldier mode. Without hesitation I reached into my leg bag and produced a long bandage. With careful precision, I tied a tight bandage.

"Why didn't you run?" I asked Webster's corpse. He just stared back at me with unblinking eyes. I started searching his body. Before long I happened on a small container of pills. I slipped them into my pocket before lifting a small envelope out of Webster's uniform. The item contained a letter from Umbrella. It was a copy of our orders! With eagerness, I read the letter. My face changed into an expression of anger as I read further down the page. They knew what was going on. A virus had leaked and turned everyone into zombies. The virus was also transferred from physical contact with the bloodstream. I realized at that moment that I was a goner. The only other piece of useful information was that the pills I had looted postponed the effects of the virus. 

"FUCK!" I shouted as I crumpled the piece of paper and threw it across the parking lot. I quickly gathered up all the ammo and supplies I could find from the other soldiers. I was lucky to come across a belt of grenades. I filled my ammo pouches with as many assault rifle mags as I could. I smiled and decided on what I would do with the last hours of my life. I'd use the pills until they ran out, and while doing it I would kill as many zombies and creatures I could find. I opened my pills and swallowed two of them. I loaded my weapons and headed North.

The city had become almost to quiet. I only heard small arms fire every hour or so. I only had to kill four zombies in that first 3 hours. Frusterated, I ate two more pills before climbing a fire ladder. I looked across the landscape and spotted a huge group of zombies to the West. I climbed back down before backing up to the door of the uptown Boutique. I quickly broke into a run at a nearby fence. With a crash I broke through the barrier. I wore a large grin as I stepped towards the zombie pack. Revenge would be mine. "Come get me you fuckers!" I shouted and fired a few rifle shots into the crowd. They slowly turned and started lumbering en masse towards me. A leaned back and roared at the sky, drawing more attention to myself. My rifle snapped up once again. With careful aim I picked off four zombies with four well placed head shots. I then took the oppurtunity to change to full auto. My teeth shook as I pumped an entire clip into the crowd. With a scream I pulled the pin on one of my grenades and primed it. Another wicked grin crossed my face before I threw the device as hard as I could. The front row of zombies flew back, all burning. The explosion sent body parts and blood flying in every direction. I took another grenade from my belt and tossed it into the middle of the crowd. The grenade detonated, killing more of the monsters. I drew my sidearm and emptied it into the crowd. After reloading, I decided my work was done. I walked away, leaving a burning pile of corpses and a few zombies behind.

I ate another two pills. Only a few left. I suddenly caught a glimpse of two people running away from a zombie pack. I frowned when I saw them turn towards me. They wore astonished and relieved looks on their faces. One was a chubby male teenager, and the other was a middle aged woman. I waved at them and led them away from the zombies. We cut through a few alleyways. I didn't care who they were, but they introduced themselves. I suddenly had an idea. I wanted to try getting through a certain blockade, but had been unsuccessful as of late. We walked north, only seeing a few zombies. I quickly dispatched them before moving on. We were in a long alleyway just south of the blockade when a pack of monsters poured into the gap. I cackled wildly before grabbing both of the people I had been leading and shoving them into the zombie horde.

" You son of a---AHHHH!" cried the teenager as his shoulder was ripped apart. The woman screamed before succumbing to extreme pain. I walked away, quietly thanking those two for keeping that pack occupied. I used the time I had to climb the blockade into the downtown district. I climbed over a totaled car and scanned the area. No enemies to kill. I walked into a construction area and spotted a woman. She looked to be in her mid twentys. I don't know why, but I was losing a part of my mind. It was like being drunk. Instincts took over. I almost vomitted when I started to get hungry as I eyed her. She noticed me and smiled. She had been bitten and was nursing the wound. I walked closer and knelt next to her. She seemed comforted by my presence. I looked into her deep blue eyes and saw my own reflection. I looked like hell. She had ripped the sleeves from her shirt to make the bandage on her leg. 

"I'm so glad you're here, I thought I'd be alone till the army shows up. Are you from the military?" I nodded before eyeing her exposed shoulders. Without warning I bit into her shoulder and ripped out a large chunk of flesh.  
" AHHHH what the fuck are you doing?!" screamed the girl as she stood up. I fell forward, onto my face. Before I knew what was happening I was standing again, and lumbering towards her. She looked very tasty. She backed away slowly, trying to plead with me. She didn't notice the hole in the railing behind her until it was too late. She screamed as she plummeted into darkness. I looked at my hands. They were both covered in blood. I snatched at the pills and swallowed two of them. Only five left. I heard a sickening splat which meant the girl's death. I fell to my knees and threw up. I wiped the fluids from my mouth before standing up, and heading back outside. 


	3. Sniper

All rights reserved by Capcom, I own no part of Resident Evil. All knowledge I have is based on the numerous RE titles I've played, and the books i've read. Now please enjoy the story. 

My Final Hours Ch.3 Sniper

The Downtown area of Raccoon was as sick and disturbing as the Uptown portion. I walked into a parking lot, it was surrounded by a perimeter of burning vehicles. I gagged as the stench of death wafted over me again. Six zombies moaned and started lumbering towards me. I smiled as I decided how I would kill them. I rushed the first, crushed his skull with a quick punch, blood and gore splashed over my face. I didn't bother to wipe it away as I pistol whipped the next monster, knocking its head off. The third zombie had arms before I rushed him. The limbs came away with sickening ease. I used the arms to pound his face into mush before swinging an arm like a bat, killing the fourth zombie. I quickly cocked my pistol and fired a bullet into the head of the fifth monster. The sixth went down from multiple gunshot wounds. I stood in the middle of a circle of death. I screamed at the dark sky. My voice served to up my adrenaline. The next path took me into a shopping district. Two dogs, with their muscles showing, barreled around a corner and attacked. I patiently waited before falling slowly, catching the first dog's head in my arms. One quick twist broke the thing's neck. The second dog had missed me and come back around for another pass. I turned away and waited a second before going into a Bicycle kick. My foot crushed the animal's face. With the threat neutralized, I moved on.

I calmly strolled into an open courtyard. It was empty except for a few dead bodys. One was an Umbrella mercenary. I looted his body and found a rifle magazine. There was a gate across from the shopping district. I eyed the device beside it. There were a bunch of gems in different slots. Before moving on, I had a wonderful idea. I'd fuck with the next people who wanted to get into City Hall. Taking the Green gem, I ran three steps and threw it as hard as I could over the roof of the shopping district. I heard it hit some metal before falling into some water. I think it fell into a sewer system. I started toward the gate when I heard a gunshot. Instantly pain slashed through my right shoulder. I screamed and clutched the wound. Another shot rang out, missing my face by a hair. I ducked behind a wrecked car. The shooter fired again, a waste of ammo. The bullet deflected harmlessly from my cover. I looked to my right, seeing a dead body. It gave me an idea. Unfortunately I had to find out where the shooter was first. I leaned slightly, letting a small portion of my upper shoulder stick out. The sniper fired again. White hot pain sliced through my body.

" MOTHER FUCKER!" I shouted as I pulled back again. I then carefully manuevered the corpse into position. I let the left foot show a tiny bit. The shooter was in the Raccoon press building. I carefully climbed over the car, staying in the shadows of a wrecked ambulance. The shooter fired again, hitting the body's toe. I quickly moved around the ambulance and over a garbage bin. After clambering over a few more random objects, I dove through a broken window into the bottom level of the building. I quietly climbed a flight of stairs. I turned right and entered a small room. The sniper was still looking out over the street. " I can see you...I can see everything...I can see every speck of your blood"  
" SEE THIS!" I cried as I rushed the man. He tried to turn but was too late. I grabbed his head and twisted. The bones in his neck broke. The body went limp, and I let it fall to the ground. For the next few moments I stood there and stared at his crumpled body. He tried to kill me, I hated that fact. I suddenly realized my mind was thinking more primally. I quickly pulled the snipers mask from his head. I slipped it on, covering my features. Before leaving I grabbed the sniper's rifle and strapped it to my back. It could come in handy. I was walking by the corpse I had propped up when I heard a radio crackle to life. Through static and bursts of gunfire I could hear voices, screaming, giving orders, one voice came through clearly.

" FUCK! is anyone out there!?!?, this is officer O'brian, we're gonna be overrun if not reinforced, calling all RPD units. The zombies are massing and attacking us at the trolley yard. NEED BACKUP NOW! KEEP SHOOTING!...need...forcement...help"  
I turned and climbed the city hall gate. I landed hard on the other side. I knew immediately that I had sprained my ankle. Quickly, I tied a crude bandage. The sounds of gunfire were getting louder as i neared the trolley. Only one zombie stood in my way. I gunned it down before moving outside. After running through a small alley, I went through a gate. Bushes and benches lined the sidewalk. The gunfire was getting less frequent, as if the cops were running out of ammo. I scanned the buildings and found a ladder. On the roof of a grey building, I could see the trolley to the North. I got into a prone position and looked through the scope of my sniper rifle. A small band of five men were behind a barricade, firing at something out of sight.

" What the fuck is that thing?! " cried one cop.  
" Doesn't matter what it is, take it down! " responded another.

The men continued shooting, from my perch I spotted their target. A tall striding creature. Nearly eight feet tall. It wore a big black trench coat. I flipped the safety of the rifle and fired. The bullet tore through the creature's shoulder. It seemed unaffected, to my dismay. I cycled the rifle's bolt and fired again, aiming for the thing's right knee. Blood exploded from the wound, but it kept walking towards the cops. I was so focused on the creature's leg that I didn't see it bring a rocket launcher from behind its back. Bullets tore into his biceps and face. He shrugged off the rounds and loaded the weapon. The policemen had no chance. In the blink of an eye their barricade blew away, sending the men flying back. One man was killed instantly, another two screamed in agony as shrapnel cut into them. The leader stood up and reloaded his submachine gun. The creature was only a few feet away. The man bravely stood his ground, pumping an entire magazine into the monster's chest. It picked him up and started choking him.

" No! " I cried and starting firing again. One, two, three, four, five shots in rapid succession. A tentacle slid from the creature's wrist. I looked on horrified as the appendage burst through the cop's head. Silence came over the trolley yard. I grunted in frustration and fired again, hitting the thing in the forehead. It lurched back from the impact, before readying its launcher again. I fired twice more, opening wounds in its neck before turning to run. I suddenly felt myself being picked up. I was hurled across a gap onto the next building. I hit something hard. I could barely see, but managed to eat a pill before blacking out.


	4. Rage

All rights reserved by Capcom, I own no part of Resident Evil. All knowledge I have is based on the numerous RE titles I've played, and the books i've read. Now please enjoy the story.

My Final Hours Ch.4 Rage

I don't know how long I was out, but something woke me up. I checked my pills. Only two left. I quickly swallowed another before climbing to the streets. I didn't see any sign of the creature that had almost killed me. I headed in the downtown direction. As I wound my way up and down the empty streets, I began to realize that the end was drawing near. A fever hit me hard, despite the drugs. I slowed to a shuffle. My legs would only sluggishly respond. I met a pack of zombies in a parking lot and mowed them down. I rarely heard gunfire as I lumbered down random streets, shooting anything that looked suspicious. Three hours after my run in with the creature, I reached into my jacket and retrieved the last pill. I had it in my hand, before dropping it. I watched as it fell through a sewer grate. " NO! FUCK!" I screamed as I threw the pill case away. I suddenly found new strength when an ugly zombie shuffled into view. A mix of adrenaline and anger filled my body. I walked up to the zombie and promptly ripped its jaw off. "Try and eat me now freak!" I screamed before snapping its neck. From my right, a score of monsters came into view. I leveled my assault rifle. I could hear a moaning sound as I slaughtered them. I reloaded twice before the last of the zombies stopped moving. I became aware that I was the one moaning. I moved east, and found myself in an outdoor pool area. The water was completely black. I walked quickly to the east end, just as I passed the edge, something leapt from the water. I immediately trained my assault rifle on it and began firing at it. Bullets rang off the things claws, and caused purple blood to seep from multiple wounds. It jumped straight at me, with a claw aimed at my neck. I fell to the ground and turned my gun the other way. My attacker flew over me and landed inside a garbage bin. I shuffled over to it and barred the lid. Guttural cries echoed inside as the thing tried to get back out.  
"Great now what...?" I asked myself. I looked around slowly, and spotted a corpse, it was one of the UBCS, I looted the body and found two grenades. Screams continued to come from the garbage bin. I limped back over to the doomed creature. I backed up before priming the grenades and tossing them underneath the bin. I fell to the ground hard before twin explosions went off. The creature was silenced. I went back to the pattern of wandering down random streets, killing all in my path. Soon after killing the swimming pool terror, I began to itch. My skin felt like it was crawling as I scratched vigorously. My arm was red before a piece of skin just peeled away. I recoiled in disgust, letting the skin fall to the ground. I examined my arm. Despite the blood seeping from it, I felt no pain at all. In the corner of my eye I could see a tiny white spot in my vision. The effects of the zombie virus were overdue, and thus were hitting me in full force. A pack of zombies lumbered towards me. I fired all the assault rifle ammunition I had left. I carefully pulled out my handgun and continued on. I lost most of my motor functions soon after that pack of zombies, my legs could barely move as I walked very slowly through Raccoon. I turned down an alley and collided with a zombie. It moaned pathetically. I roared back before grabbing its head. I quickly smashed the creature's face into my knee. It continued attacking, finding a spot on my shoulder to bite.  
"Christ!" I screamed as a flood of adrenaline kicked in. I shoved it back with all my strength, before pulling out my handgun. One bullet ended the attack. I fell to one knee and felt the new wound. I nearly threw up when i felt how much of my shoulder was missing. Nevertheless, I continued lumbering across Raccoon. The itching in my skin started getting worse, and my vision was clouding badly. I dodged a pair of zombie dogs and came into a large parking garage. I stumbled through a door and slammed it as hard as I could. The crashed bus ahead of me dominated the view of the lot I was in. I shambled across the lot and through another door. A zombie was waiting on the other side. I lifted my hand, unsteadily. The creature seemed to smile before I fired, hitting the neck. The zombie lurched back, but kept coming. I fired again. The creature lost a chunk of its left kneecap. It fell and began crawling towards me. I screamed and unloaded my magazine into the zombie's abdomen. A large pool of blood formed around the corpse. I kicked its head as I shambled by. "Stop!" I heard someone cry as I moved through a dark alleyway. I turned and lifted my handgun. A police officer was aiming a sidearm at me. He was shaky, his aim unsteady. I analyzed his stare and came to the conclusion that he knew I was infected.  
" You're gonna turn into one of em man! I'm gonna kill you now and save you!" his voice rose and fell quickly as he spoke. I smiled and dropped my handgun. My next move would succeed or fail based on how gullible this cop was.  
" The only way to make sure I don't turn into a zombie is if you shoot me in the head at point blank range." I kept my voice as calm as possible without giving away the anticipation of my thoughts. The man hesitated for a few moments before nodding and stepping closer, just into arm's length. Just as the muzzle of his pistol touched my forehead, I drew the knife from my side pouch and stabbed him in the chest. I stepped aside as the gun discharged. The shot rang off a telephone pole. " Why?" asked the cop. I took his gun before answering.  
" It's not my time yet idiot," I replied as I walked away from the bleeding man. I was lucky to take his gun, he had gotten his hands on a Desert Eagle, high powered, steady, perfect. I knew that my time was short, but hell, I was going to make the most of what I had left. I lumbered through a few dark shops. One had blood covering the walls. I only had to shoot one zombie. It crumpled to the ground after a well placed head shot. 


End file.
